1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a display panel, a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more specifically, to a display panel having a plurality of pixels including R (red), G (green), B (blue), and W (white) subpixels, a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancing electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. Specifically, various display apparatuses such as TVs, portable phones, PCs, laptop PCs, PDAs, and so on, are widely used in most homes.
While use of the display apparatuses increases, user needs for more diverse functions have become expanded. Accordingly, manufacturers put more efforts to meet the user needs, and new products providing new functions which are not previously available are launched.
Specifically, with increasing use of LED display apparatuses for advertisements or store sign boards, various technologies to efficiently drive LED display apparatuses emerged.
However, the related art LED display apparatuses use R (red), G (green), B (blue) LEDs. In this case, high power consumption requires separate electrical power installation, and the cost for using electrical power is burdensome.
Further, the related art technologies cannot produce one package form including all of R, G, B, and white (W) LEDs and the production cost would greatly increase when each of R, G, B, and W LED is each formed as subpixels.